Starting Anew
by Zena Airale
Summary: After the Final Battle with the Overlord, Lord Garmadon is reformed and reunites with his son at last. Now together, the once estranged family, as well as the other ninja can finally live in peace. Garmadon hopes to make up for the time he was unable to spend while being cursed with evil. Prequel to the Chronicles of Ninjago series. Cover photo taken by me.
1. Reunion

"Lloyd!" A mysterious voice called out to the group. "What-what happened."

"Garmadon!? Is it really you!?" Misako cried out.

"Dad?!" The person nodded. Lloyd's eyes and mouth widened in shock. He covered his mouth and gasped.

 _I just can't believe it!_ " _DAD!_ " he sobbed, tears of joy streaming down his face. He ran into his father's open arms and embraced him tightly.

 _My father's now free from the venom, I won the Final Battle, and my family's finally together once again! This is just too good to be true!_

"Yes, Son. It really is me." he reaffirmed, holding Lloyd close as he whispered, "Shhh... Lloyd, don't worry... It's okay... I'm right here..."

The others all smiled as Lloyd reunited with his now purified father. Despite the others' protests, Kai ran over to support his teammate.

"Lloyd," he said to him. "It's alright now. It's all over."

* * *

Lloyd, Misako, and Garmadon then left to have a private reunion.

" _Dad!_ " Lloyd cried out. "I can't believe it's actually you! I've missed you so much!"

His father nodded. "Me too. Lloyd! Misako! Oh, it's so good to see you both! It has been so long! I-I never thought a day like this would ever come!"

Without warning, Lloyd sobbed into Garmadon's arms, while his father stroked his hair gently. Misako embraced the two of them.

"Lloyd, don't worry... I'm here to stay. You're only seven, yet you've grown up and matured so much over the past several years. We're so proud of you." Then Garmadon sighed, lowering his head in guilt. "I know; what I've done in the past was horrendous, but it was never my fault. The Overlord was behind it all. But despite that, I'm glad it all worked out. I'm glad we're finally here...together again."


	2. Moving In

Garmadon's POV

After what seemed like forever, we finally returned to the group and took a picture for the newspaper. We were also given an apartment, since both the Monastery and the Bounty were destroyed. Lloyd had told me that this was the same apartment that the ninja were trying to pay off when he was being trained.

After we got settled in, the four original ninjas plus Nya were playing video games and eating cake (which Cole ordered, because he loved it so much), while Wu and Misako had tea together.

As for Lloyd and I, we sat alone in his room, finally having a moment together after so long.

"Lloyd," I sighed, making eye contact with my son, gently holding his hands. "As much as it pains me to say this, I really need to. Ever since you were discovered as the Chosen One, I dreaded every day the battle drew closer."

I took a deep breath and continued, "I assumed that _we_ would have to battle each other, but deep within, I _really_ didn't want to fight. I wouldn't have been able to live knowing that I killed you. You're my world, Lloyd; you have been, and you always will be. However, despite all that, the evil in my blood constantly tempted me, and the urge kept on growing stronger. It only became harder and harder for me to resist it. But when the Overlord betrayed me, all the pieces fell into place. The Overlord caused everything to happen, just so _he_ could take over Ninjago. I still feel enormous guilt over everything I tried to do to harm people, even though it was the Overlord that caused everything." I finished.

Lloyd put a hand on my shoulder in reassurance. "Dad, it's alright. I forgive you. It was not your fault."

"Thanks, Lloyd," I said, smiling softly. "I'll get through it eventually. For now, though, I really just want to make up for lost time that I never had with you. I love you so much, Son."

Lloyd and I share a warm embrace, the both of us shedding tears.

"Oh, Lloyd... I really, _really_ missed you..." I cried, running my hand gently through his soft hair.

My only son nodded quietly and then said, "Me too, Dad... I'm kinda tired..."

"You've been through a lot. I'm extremely proud of you, Son. I really am. Do you wanna lie down?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll stay with you." I told him, tucking Lloyd into bed. Then I came in to lie down beside him.

"Don't worry, Lloyd," I whispered at last. "It's over now. I'll be right here."


	3. With You

Lloyd's POV:

I smiled as my father held onto me, my eyes beginning to close. My breathing was unsteady, but more because of happiness rather than from me being upset. I'd missed my father. _So_ much. Even then, the thought of him always brought tears to my eyes.

"Don't leave..." I sobbed quietly.

"I won't." Dad replied tears welling up in his eyes again. "Ever. You're safe here, with me. I love you. Very, _very_ much. _Far_ too much to let you die again; I...I nearly killed you in battle, Lloyd. I can never forget how much that pained me. Even now, I just...I'm not risking that again. You literally mean the world to me. I can't bear losing you any longer. Hear me out, Son; I'm only trying to protect you."

"Are you alright?" I asked, worry clear in my voice.

"No...I'm torn mentally at the moment. I'm happy we're finally together, but at the same time, so filled with sadness, regret, and just mere suffering from what had happened in the past. All I ever want now is for it to all go away. I wish I could just spend quality time with you, without all these hardships bothering me, but I don't think it ever will be like that again. I don't want to talk about this anymore. It hurts...a lot."

"Okay..."

My father continued to hold me. I curled up against him. He smiled solemnly and caressed my hair in support. I felt relaxed as I always had been when my father was with me.

"I'm tired, Dad." I whispered.

"Then sleep. I'll stay here," Dad reassured. "It's going to be alright. I love you, Lloyd. Dearly."

* * *

Garmadon's POV

As I watched Lloyd fall asleep, an overwhelming feeling of alleviation overtook me. Oh, it felt truly great to have him back! I'd missed him terribly, and now, at long last, we were together. I wasn't evil. I didn't have to worry about fighting him any longer. I began to sing softly.

"'Come my child, stay with me, I'll protect you and your dreams. Rest my child, 'neath the tree, like its branches reach for me. So let me keep you safe and warm here in my arms. Think of the life that we could live, the joy that it could give. Even if we're worlds apart, stay in my heart. Someday when you've a choice to make, I hope you'll think of me. Think of me...think of me...'"

I let my tears flow as I held him, and cried, "Oh, Lloyd... I love you...unconditionally..."

After that, I remained silent. Just being with him meant more than enough.


	4. Oath of Peace (Chapter 4) and Epilogue

Garmadon's POV

I sighed, thinking about the time when I had fought Lloyd; It wasn't worth it. He didn't need to deserve all these hardships.

"I've gotta do something to make up for the pain I've caused. I don't want anything like that to happen again." I glanced towards Lloyd. "I...don't want to lose you, Son... Never again will I cause you or anyone else pain. I'm swearing off fighting. It's for the best. I love you..."

I closed my eyes and succumbed to slumber.

* * *

Lloyd's POV

Time soon passed, and I woke up. I could hear Dad's breathing. It was uneasy. My face frowned in concern. I didn't know what had happened to him that made him like this. I gently shook him awake.

"Dad! Wake up!" I whispered.

My father sat bolt upright. "Yes? What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about you. You were literally trembling. What happened?"

My father looked me in the eyes, his own eyes reaching the brink of tears. "Lloyd, I..." He suddenly started to cry. "I dreamt that I actually did kill you in battle... In that dream, I was devastated...It hurt _so badly_..." He held me close. "I'd be devastated if you actually died in real life... You literally mean everything to me..."

"I love you." I replied to him.

"Me too. It's going to be alright. I hope..."

* * *

Epilogue-3rd Person POV

After that, Lloyd continued to grow close to his father. However, everything changed when Garmadon was banished to the Cursed Realm and died. Lloyd grew devastated, even going as far as locking himself in his room for hours on end, sobbing.

But on the Day of the Departed, his father came back, and everything changed for good once more.


End file.
